


Return to Sender

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [15]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Elizabeth deals with the aftermath of her affair with Nikolas.





	Return to Sender

Elizabeth knew there was no way to make it right.  
  
It took one look into his betrayed blue eyes to realize she still wanted him, now and forever.  
  
It mattered not as she was served the papers, a petition for his right to see the boys.   
  
Her plea didn’t deter Lucky in his quest to completely cut her out of his life.  
  
In passing, he would act like she was nonexistent. Though it was easier on their sons, her heart couldn’t take the weight.   
  
Her indiscretions didn’t change what she knew; she was still in love with the right brother.


End file.
